


Sweet on your Lips

by Amariahellcat



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, tiefling MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: A prompt fill from Tumblr, “I see you’ve started without me.”
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Kudos: 32





	Sweet on your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to cross-post this because I like how it turned out. First attempt at writing BG3.

**“** I see you’ve started without me, darling.”

Adalynn tilts her head back to look at the vampire, brows lifted. “I wasn’t aware you’d be joining me for a _bath_ , Astarion.”

She’s sat on the edge of the waterfall fed pond they’d started camping nearby, a thread-bare towel wrapped around her torso as she rings water from her hair.

Lae’zel had declined her invitation, and Shadowheart had left only moments ago... which meant the man had been waiting for the perfect time.

Not that she minds. She’s just a tad confused.

Astarion laughs, the sound rich and vibrant - a stark contrast to the short, half-chuckles he’d given when they’d first begun this journey. “Unless you should delight in fetching my lifeless corpse from the pond, then no, I was not referring to the bath. Rather...”

He steps closer and kneels at her side, an apple produced from behind him and held out to her. “A bedtime snack, if you will.”

Adalynn laughs, plucking the offered fruit from his grasp. “Very kind of you, sir. I _am_ a bit peckish.”

“After today’s events? I don’t blame you.” Astarion settles close to her side, arm slipping around to rest _just_ behind her back. The touch is barely there, but it is enough to send a shiver through her, very aware of his gaze as she takes a bite of the apple.

“Sweet.” she murmurs, pausing to swallow and lick the juices from her lips, noting the way his eyes follow her movements, “Are you _hungry_ , Astarion?”

“Famished.” he answers without a trace of embarrassment, eyes still on her lips.

“Then shouldn’t you be hunting?”

“I would much rather be here, my dear.”

The stark honesty catches her off guard, frozen with her teeth sunk into the apple. 

Adalynn watches him for a moment, searching, before swallowing the bite and carefully, _purposefully_ , tilting her head back, baring her throat.

For the first time since she’d started eating, Astarion’s eyes leave her mouth, darting instead to the bared flesh of her neck - and the hungry look in his crimson eyes makes her mouth go dry.

“I said you could feed on me again, you know.”

“And I said I would not, darling.”

“Do I taste better then animals?” she asks, tempting.

“ _Much_ better.” he admits.

“What about bandits?”

“100 times better.” Astarion chuckles, eyes finally pulled back to hers, “You have an almost spicy kick, my dear - I don’t know whether it is because of your nature as a Tiefling, or simply because it is _you_ , but I must admit to being rather... _fond_ of your taste.”

Adalynn wants to question what he means by it tasting better because it’s _her_ \- she’s learned, long ago, never to assume _anything_ \- but before she can, he’s leaned forwards to kiss her.

It is only the third time they’ve kissed, and Astarion takes command as he did before - mouth hungry and demanding against hers, tongue probing gently but desperately.

The apple has long since fallen from her hand in favor of gripping the back of his shirt as they kiss, and her eyes are closed when he pulls away, breath coming in soft pants.

“Ada,” he says, speaking against her lips, “May I drink from you, one more time?”

“Please.” she sighs back, feeling his smile before he shifts - and the sudden press of his fingers between her legs makes her gasp in startled pleasure even as his fangs slip into her throat.

“ _Astarion_.”Adalynn bucks into his touch, biting her lip to keep from crying out as he pleasures her - knowing, somehow, _exactly_ where to touch to make her body react, how to stroke to make her _squirm_.

Astarion takes his fill as he strokes her, disengaging his fangs with a last pull just as she’s gone stiff in his arms - collapsing into a pile of sated Tiefling against his chest as she finishes, not even bothering to smack him when he chuckles.

“A good way to end the night, wouldn’t you say, lover?” he strokes hair from her face, sounding entirely too pleased with himself - and Adalynn opens her eyes to chide him, pausing when she brushes against his crotch and makes him hiss.

The hard bulge beneath his trousers tells her everything she needs to know, smile turning what she _hopes_ is seductive as she sits up - towel falling _fully_ away from her body.

“I don’t think we’re finished just yet.”

“Ah, you needn’t worry about me, my dear, you’ve already sated my _one_ need-”

Adalynn cuts him off by pushing him down - she’s _stronger_ then him, they’ve realized before - and seating herself on his stomach, tail swaying languidly behind her and eyes hooded as she stares down at him.

Going by the way Astarion’s eyes turn bright red, and his hands come to grip her thighs so tightly his nails dig in, she’d say he _approves._

_“_ Alright, then.” he licks his lips, fangs flashing, “Show me what you _like_ , Ada.”

Adalynn smirks, and does just that.


End file.
